


This One's For You

by mdelpin



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friendship, Given Valentine's Event, M/M, Manga Spoilers, writing a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: Mafuyu decides to write a song for Ritsuka to tell him how he feels.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147
Collections: Given Valentine's Event 2020





	This One's For You

**Author's Note:**

> Given Valentine's Event  
> Prompt: Serenade  
> Pairing: Mafuyu x Uenoyama
> 
> Want to talk with me about Given, other animes, writing, or my stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/asvBPrDNX9)!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Natsuki Kizo

_If you don’t have the resolve or the tenacity to keep going with the band or should I say - with Uenoyama, I’m telling you this for your own good so… stop it._

Shizu’s words repeated over and over in Mafuyu’s head. They had been harsh and blunt, but more importantly, he also knew they were true.

Mafuyu’s relationship with Yuki had been seamless. It had happened before he'd even realized anything between them had changed, and he'd honestly thought it would be like that for the rest of their lives. Maybe that was part of his hesitation. He had known Yuki most of his life, yet he had somehow missed all the signals. He’d failed Yuki when he had needed him the most, and he didn't want something similar to happen with Ritsuka.

Logically he knew that both boys were very different, but that didn’t keep him from worrying that if he let himself get too close to Ritsuka, he’d be left alone again, and this time he might not be able to recover.

It was stupid, Ritsuka had been fine before he’d met Mafuyu and if things didn’t work out between them he’d recover, that was just who he was. Despite his awkwardness, Ritsuka was strong in ways Yuki hadn’t been, but he was also vulnerable in ways Yuki hadn’t been. 

Mafuyu opened his phone and looked through his pictures, finding one of him and Ritsuka. He stared at it intently, not being able to help the smile that snuck onto his lips or the look that was pure adoration. There was so much trust in Ritsuka’s expression, and it was then that he realized what Shizu had been trying to tell him.

He was Ritsuka’s first, with all the responsibilities that implied, and he had been failing as a boyfriend. Taking everything for granted because he had experienced many of these things before. Even though every moment with Ritsuka was special to him in its own right, he’d never made that clear, never voiced how he felt outside of that first awkward confession when they had gone to see the ocean.

And suddenly, he felt ashamed of himself. He should have been making more of an effort to make things special for Ritsuka rather than letting him fumble about on his own.

He remembered thinking that his first song had been about his loss and grief and how he’d wanted the next one to be different. And filled with a sudden determination, he looked up his contacts until he found the number he wanted.

“Hiiragi, are you busy?” Mafuyu asked urgently, “I need your help.”  
0-0

They had agreed to meet at the rehearsal studio Hiiragi and Shizu used with their band. Mafuyu thought he had arrived early, but Hiiragi and Shizu were already there waiting for him, curious expressions on their faces.

“What do you need us for?” Hiiragi bluntly asked, “Shizu and I were gonna go watch a movie.”

“I thought about what you said,” Mafuyu told Shizu, “and I want to write a song for Uenoyama.” 

Mafuyu was nervous, Shizu had also mentioned he thought that Hiiragi had been in love with Yuki and he hadn’t really had a chance to absorb that yet, but he was determined to lock that away for later. His current task was more important than rehashing old history.

“Okaaay, and you need me cause of my awesome writing skills?” Hiiragi puzzled, warily waiting to be put down.

“As much as it pains me to admit it, yeah,” Mafuyu offered a nervous smile, and he almost rolled his eyes at the look that passed between his two friends.

“Sure, we’ll help,” Shizu responded, and although his expression was oddly blank, he gave Mafuyu a pat on his shoulder before opening the door to the studio and going inside.

0-0

“Ugh, why is this so hard?” Mafuyu complained, ripping yet another paper from his notebook and tossing it into the ever-growing pile. He wanted Ritsuka to understand how he made him feel, to have no doubt about his feelings.

“You’re fighting yourself, stop thinking so hard and just let yourself feel,” Hiiragi suggested, “Don’t try to put words together just let them flow out.”

Mafuyu stared at him, snide remark at the ready but he held it in realizing his friend was right, he was trying too hard to come up with the perfect words. He closed his eyes and thought about his boyfriend.

He thought about how grateful he was to him for helping him feel again, for never giving up on him and always pushing him to do his best. For basically holding his hand through the worst period of his life and showing him how much life still had to offer. Ritsuka had opened his eyes to a new world, one that still had room for his old one. 

Mafuyu also thought about how he felt when he was in Ritsuka’s arms or when their lips pressed against each other, each time better than the last as Ritsuka became more comfortable with himself and his feelings. 

He grabbed the notebook and started scribbling furiously, the words bursting out of him, ignoring his friends as they peered into his notebook. When he was finished, he put the pencil down and took a deep breath, almost afraid to show it to the others even though he knew they needed to see it for the next part.

He got up and went to get a drink, letting them look at it in his absence. To his surprise, they were already working on a melody by the time he returned.

“This is really good Mafuyu, by the time we’re done with it, he won’t know what hit him,” Hiiragi assured him.

0-0

Mafuyu sat on the same stairs where they had first met, guitar already out. He tuned it as he waited, knowing Ritsuka would show up soon, and he wasn’t disappointed.

“Are we practicing?” Ritsuka scratched the back of his neck in confusion.

“No,” Mafuyu smiled, “I wanted you to listen to something I’ve been working on.”

Ritsuka sat next to him, already excited as he always was whenever music was involved. Mafuyu stretched his fingers, suddenly nervous. He’d almost switched to a recording because he was having trouble with some of the chord progressions Hiiragi had come up with. It hadn’t helped that his friend had spent a good amount of time teasing him about his guitar skills or lack thereof, but Mafuyu had practiced almost nonstop since then, and he was reasonably confident he could do okay.

“Uhm, I’m not always great with words or telling you how I feel, so I uhm, I wrote you a song,” Mafuyu blushed profusely, looking down at the chords on his guitar even though by this point he could play it with his eyes closed.

“T- this one’s for you,” Mafuyu stuttered.

He began playing, his nerves soon replaced by the driving need for Ritsuka to know that he wasn’t a replacement for Yuki in his heart. He had carved his own place there, one that Mafuyu cherished. He had put all of his feelings and hopes into this song, and as he began to sing, he saw the surprise in Ritsuka’s eyes.

He’d leaned forward, listening intently to the words. His eyes softening as the song continued, and Mafuyu wasn’t sure, but he thought the corners of his eyes looked glossy. Mafuyu tried not to worry about the reaction and pushed on.

When Mafuyu finished, Ritsuka grabbed the guitar and set it aside carefully before crushing him in a hug and hiding his head on his shoulder. Mafuyu was sure he felt a slight dampness, but he had no time to worry about it as he was soon being kissed with a passion Ritsuka had never expressed before.

When Ritsuka finally let go of him, Mafuyu was dazed, barely managing to hold himself up.

“Thank you,” Ritsuka said simply, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, “No one has ever done anything like that for me before.”

Mafuyu was thrilled at the response, but all he could really think about was that kiss and how he wouldn’t mind another. Before he could say anything, his heart melted as Ritsuka smiled at him.

“I love you too,” he said before leaning in for another kiss. 

When lunch was over, they got up from their hideaway, and just as they were getting ready to return to class, Ritsuka grinned happily, “I can’t wait to see what Haru and Kaji think of it!”

“Wait, what?!” Mafuyu chased after him. He’d never planned to share it with the others, but as he remembered Ritsuka’s happy expression, he decided it was fine. He would sing it as many times as he needed to, even in front of others if it made his boyfriend happy. It was his song, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This idea popped into my head this morning so I figured I should roll with it cause it made me happy. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
